


Pleasant Surprises

by EffyBeat



Series: King Luigi [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser is trying his best, Drabbles, Fluff, It's pretty cute I believe, M/M, romantic implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffyBeat/pseuds/EffyBeat
Summary: Luigi is surprised by Bowser's nice gestures.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Series: King Luigi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

"And we would only need your confirmation and we are ready to go, sir."

A paratroopa had said to him on his fourth month of frequenting Bowser's castle. 

He stopped harsher than he would have liked, during his daily walk, around his favourite garden, almost falling out of his gravity center.

That statement shaked him.

His confirmation? 

What for? Why would that be needed?

While it was true he had told Bowser off on a quite big variety of his plans, and, more often than not, advised him on whether or not his plans were ethically acceptable for his own sanity, or rather, the whole kingdom's. And Bowser lately did asked for his opinion. 

But his permission?

It was, of course, surprising.

At Bowser's minion expectant gaze, he hurried back to the conversation, "Confirming what, exactly?"

The shorter turtle huffed a little, hastily going to the matters previously discussed, he assumed.

And the plan was, surprisingly, other than well thought, harmless.

When Luigi learned that all the fortune Bowser carried was obtained out of theft, he was definitely not shocked, (to he fair he had already assumed that), but it was not something that it excited him to confirm. He didn't expect the Great King of Koopas to change, really, he had happened to really enjoy the company of someone so dynamic and somehow complex like Bowser, but couldn't help but to voice his discomfort about the Koopa's evil-doings, and well, he had opinions, strong opinions about them. And since his fear for Bowser vanished somewhere on the way of getting to know him better, those opinions soon found their way onto Bowser brain.

And well, he didn't expect to be listened to. Didn't expect Bowser to actually take action when he told him he'll thought about it.

He didn't expect anything at all from him. And well.

He was very pleasantly surprised.

And Bowser's unpredictable behavior only continued to be that, pleasantly surprising.

So, really, who can really blame Luigi for growing fond of him?

Coming with an ingenious plan to increase his Kingdom's turism, making the economy rise, adding no harm to anyone.

Now to think about it, he was mostly conflicted on why wasn't Bowser himself the one to tell him about this plan. He could hug him right now!

He must be busy, he reasoned.

Quickly regaining himself from his internal joyful state, he answered, "It's perfect!"

Then the koopa nodded, retreating with a subtle smile, seemingly infected by Luigi's enthusiasm. Leaving him with the company of the sunset, he stared nostalgic, the news left him with a warm sensation on his chest.

He kind of wished Bowser was there to watch the beautiful horizon with him.


	2. A warm night.

Even though Bowser was like- well; a lizard, he was incredibly warm, he learned in a winter evening. 

It was too dark and cold outside. it could be dangerous without any fire flower in hand. Besides, he couldn't say he exactly was bothered with staying with Bowser for longer, especially after he witnessed the sheepish way he insisted on him staying the night. 

There was no way he could say no. 

Not that he wanted to anyway.

They had cups of warm tea on their hands when they leaned on each other in front of the fireplace, slowly falling asleep, lulled by each other's warmth and steady breaths.

Luigi also learned that night, that the koopa emitted a sound from deep his guts, gentle, almost like a purr but also so distinctively not so. A low grumble from his belly. It sounded like his fire mechanism working.

And it probably should feel menacing, threatening, but in all fairness; Luigi hadn't felt this calm and secure in forever.

The next morning, he returned safe and sound to a worried Mario back at home but with silly smile that seemed to calm his brother nerves almost instantly.

He still got a lecture that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just- think this ship needs more content. And I was like... I can kinda write... So here we are!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you liked it in the comments!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well recieved!


End file.
